


Travelling with my stepdad II

by LiamTBoy



Series: My Stepdaddy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Impregnation, Other, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, anal fucking, underage impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamTBoy/pseuds/LiamTBoy
Summary: Daddy makes preparations for our trip.





	Travelling with my stepdad II

We stayed at the parking lot for a few weeks.  
During the day, we worked on the truck, getting it ready for the long trip. At night we ate with the other drivers and he would make me sit on his lap, pressing his bulge in my pussy and making me wet enough for later. When everyone went to bed, he would drag me back to our truck and fuck me behind it. 

The first time I was mortified.

*******

Daddy had been talking to one of the old drivers sharing stories from past trips, all the while he was slowly humping my pussy. I was biting my lip trying with difficulty to prevent any moan from escaping. When the old man excused himself to go to bed daddy got and dragged me by the arm to our truck. 

I was so horny I almost couldn’t see. 

He took me behind and grabbed a chain he had hung from the back door. He tied a headscarf around my wrists and the chain over it. He pulled from the other end of the chain lifting me up. My arms were over my head and my legs were dangling. 

He pulled down my pants and underwear and knelt on the ground to smell my dripping pussy. 

\- Perfect.- he said. 

He put my legs over his shoulders and gave a long slow lick to my pussy. I cried out in surprise. He held my legs firmly and began to alternate between licking my clit and shoving his tongue in my hole. 

I let out a loud moan and went red in embarrassment. What if someone heard me??

He pressed his hand over my mouth and kept licking me faster and faster. I was moaning in his hand, moving my hips at the rhythm of his licks. I could feel my pussy tensing. I was so close. His tongue delved in places that made me see stars. I felt my orgasm building up. 

When I was about to cum he stopped. 

I whined in disappointment, jerking my hips desperately trying to make him continue. 

\- I’ve been counting the days, boy.- He smirked as he got up and lowered his pants. He lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist, his cock pressed between my lower lips. I panted as he rubbed the head of his cock, coating it in my fluids and his precum.- I’ve been counting the days and you’re ovulating today. 

I gasped at what that meant. He was really going to do it. He lifted my ass a bit and pushed his cock slowly into my pussy until it touched the entrance of my womb. 

\- Daddy...- I tried to moan as quietly as possible. 

He began to fuck me with long slow thrusts. Pulling out almost completely and pushing it back in with force. He growled and opened my legs wider. I was panting and moaning wantonly, moving my hips trying to urge him to move faster. He chuckled and increased his pace slightly. I was annoyed and horny. 

\- You want me to go faster?- he teased me. 

I nodded, completely flushed. 

\- Beg for it.- he demanded.- Tell me how much you love this and beg me to fuck you harder. 

I went even more red in embarrassment. 

\- Please, daddy-. He decreased the pace and I sobbed in frustration.

\- You can do better than that! - He growled.

\- Please, daddy, fuck me harder! - I begged.

\- And...?

\- get me pregnant, daddy! 

He moaned and stood still. I sobbed harder. 

\- please daddy, put your baby in me! Fill my boywomb with your seed - I was desperate.- make me pregnant!! Please, make me swell!!! 

With an animalistic groan, he began to fuck me furiously. I screamed as his cock smashed my womb. My pussy spread wide around his thick cock. 

\- please please...- I kept repeating as I drooled overcome by the intense pleasure. 

His hips were a blur, smashing and smashing into me. I felt my belly coiling. My orgasm builds up. He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me. He has never done that before. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I screamed as my orgasm exploded. My womb clamped around his cock and began to suck it. The increase in pressure proved too much for him and as he shoved his tongue in my throat, he growled and I felt his cock swell more and begin to spurt inside me painting my womb white with his cum. 

With one hand he held me and with the other, he unchained my hands and knelt on the ground again impaling me deeper on his cock. I wrapped my hands around his neck and continued kissing him as I moved my hips. 

He threw me on the ground face up, spread my legs and sank his cock again in me. I groaned as I felt his cock stretching me. He put his arms around me and began to fuck me harder and faster, his hips moving up and down. 

I was moaning wantonly.

\- Harder, daddy, harder! 

He grunted and began to pound me violently. He pinched my nipples and bit my neck hard. That did it for me. My body jerked as a second orgasm slammed into me. My screams muffled by his hand. 

\- Fuck, I’m cumming again! - he groaned and stilled deep in me as his cock filled me. 

He got up panting and shoved the plug again in my pussy I whined in discomfort but I was too tired to care. 

Daddy picked me up and we went to bed. 

That was our routine for the next week. Every free moment he had, he would fill my womb and plug me. 

Three weeks later I began to throw up every morning. 

When the test came back positive, Daddy said we would celebrate properly.

***********

The night before everyone took the road, daddy decided it was high time to celebrate. 

He had drunk a lot and was positively pissed but incredibly clearheaded. I was kneeling between his legs next to the bonfire we made each night when I heard him say loudly:

\- So...you won’t believe what I have. As you know, he’s my wife’s son -he motioned me to get up.- but, what you don’t know is that he has two holes. -he lowered my pants revealing my pussy. The truckers catcalled me and more than one tried to touch me. I whimpered in fear at their intense stares and tried to hide, but my stepdad stood up and grabbed me by the neck to keep me there.- For the next ten months, I will be traveling around the country and his mother has agreed to let me take him with me....she doesn't know the full truth tho...- He smacked my ass and I let out a pitiful whimper. He lifted my shirt revealing my small bump.- I got him pregnant....and by the size of that bump I would say I put more than one bastard in him.

The truckers cheered in amazement.

\- So now that I made sure he’s properly bred, I thought “why not share my good fortune?” -excitement ran among the drivers.- So, my friends, 500 bucks for his pussy, 700 for his ass, and a special offer if you’re willing to DP him is 500 each- The cheers became deafening, more than one guy was already pulling out his cock.- I’m gonna sit here and supervise. Who’s in it? 

A tall black guy raised his hand and gave daddy 500bucks. 

\- Do you wanna share him? 

\- Not this time. 

Daddy nodded and stepped aside. 

The black guy pushed me on my knees and pressed my head against the bulge in his pants. 

\- You know what to do boy. 

Everyone went silent. Nobody wanted to miss any detail. 

\- please, daddy, don’t make me do this.. - I whispered to my dad.

Tall guy fisted my hair and smacked my face. 

\- don’t pretend you don’t love this, boy. I’ve seen your face... 

With trembling hands, I lowered his pants and his cock sprung free like a thick meat pole. It was almost the size of my arm. He threw my head back roughly and grabbed his cock.

\- Open your pretty mouth. 

I opened wide, and he pushed his cock all the way in. It was fucking massive. My jaw ached. 

Around me, everyone held their breath. He began to fuck my mouth with long slow movements, pressing my head against his abdomen each time. I tried really hard not to moan, but the rough treatment turned me on like nothing else. After a couple more thrusts he let me go and put me in all fours. He spread my legs rubbing his cock along the crack.

The guys around me were wanking slowly, their eyes fixated on me. I gulped nervously.

Behind me, the guy opened my cheeks revealing my hole.

The heat that emanated from his massive cock made me moan. 

\- You like this, kid? - he rubbed my pussy lips, almost going inside. Teasing me. I wanted to feel his cock. He spanked me hard and I screamed.- I asked if you like this? - He fisted my hair lifting me from the ground, his other hand gripping my hips. His hard cock right at the entrance of my pussy. 

-Ye.....yes - I mumbled meekly. 

I - Yes, what?...- He slipped the tip of his cock inside me and I hissed. The guys around me wanking faster. - Louder, boy, so these gentlemen here can see what a cock hungry slut you are...

\- YES, SR, I LOVE IT!

\- attaboy! - he smirked and shoved his cock in my pussy, making me scream like a bitch in heat as it stretched me wider than anything I’ve ever taken. 

\- Oh my god, stop! Please!

The guy spits on my hole and kept pushing again until his cock disappeared fully inside me.

mmmmmmmm! I’m so full! - I groaned in pleasure.

He placed a hand over my belly and began to pound me faster. My whimpers turned into heated moans, begging him to fuck me harder and harder. I was stretched so wide I felt he could tear me in half. 

I was a drooling, incoherent mess, the pleasure so overwhelming I couldn’t think straight. 

I began to push back, meeting his thrusts, he grabbed my small hips with both hands growling. I felt his cock swelling in anticipation. 

\- Fuck I’m gonna cum.- said burly guy. He fumbled with his pockets, pulled out 200 bucks and threw them on my daddy’s direction. 

I was screaming in pleasure. 

\- Fuuck! Take my load, bitch! - burly guy pulled out his cock, I didn’t have the time to whine in disappointment before he pushed his cock in one painful swoop in my ass. I screamed myself hoarse. The pain of his 8-inch cock was almost unbearable. He fisted my hair and began to fuck fast.  I was downright crying from the pain. But slowly, the pain turned into pleasure, and as my ass got used to the violent treatment I found myself begging for more. 

\- Harder! Fuck me harder! 

\- Yes, bitch! 

\- I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

The guy slammed into my ass going balls deep and roared as he began to cum. I screamed as my orgasm hit me. My pussy exploded in a showering orgasm that soaked my legs. 

Burly guy stayed inside for a couple of seconds before pulling out roughly leaving my ass gaping. I slumped on the ground in a pool of my juices, breathing hard, and with a trickle of cum coming out of my ass. 

My daddy smirked in satisfaction. 

\- Ok, gentlemen. I believe we’re done for the day. I’ll suggest meeting again in four months at the parking in Firebridge. His belly would have swollen by then.

He picked me up and took me back to the truck. 

Next morning we began out travel north. 

*******

Five months later, my twelve-year-old very pregnant body waddle to the bonfire in Firebridge, wearing only a pair of shorts. My belly jutted out obscenely from my small frame. My proud stepdaddy presented me to the cheering group. 

But that’s a story for another day. 


End file.
